


adrenaline.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [64]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: From the moment he got the phone call, Ben was in a state of panic.or:  Ben gets a phone call that Rey has been in an accident and goes into a state of panic.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	adrenaline.

**Author's Note:**

> day 64, drabble 64.
> 
> Prompt 064 - adrenaline.

From the moment he got the phone call, Ben was in a state of panic. He probably broke ninety traffic laws on the way to the hospital, and then he couldn't find a parking space, but eventually he was walking into the emergency room and asking where his wife was. He was led to the room where Rey was and he felt relief flow through him when he finally saw her. The adrenaline began to subside when she smiled and said his name, and he pulled up a chair and held her non-injured hand, so happy that she was alright.


End file.
